


Mille nuances de bleu

by malurette



Category: La Vie d'Adèle | Blue is the Warmest Color (2013), Le bleu est une couleur chaude
Genre: Bittersweet, Break Up, Domestic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Pride, Gen, Happy Sex, Love, Married Life, Menstruation, One Shot Collection, Showers, Television Watching, Wet Dream, going out together, in my world the movie does not exist, that Adèle was so stupid anyway, the graphic novel was a thousand times better
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics Emma/Clémentine, tendance un peu douce-amère ;<br/>1er volet : Corps de rêve. 2ème : Fin et commencement. 3ème : Cycles. 4ème : Dans la peau. 5ème : Épouses. 6ème : Disputes. 7ème : Moments volés. 8ème : À l'eau ! 9ème : La couleur des rideaux. 10ème : Choisir un restau. 11ème : Grand ménage. 12ème : Programme télé. 13ème : Sorties et culture. 14ème : Dormir ensemble. 15ème: En panne ! 16ème : Des courses à faire. 17ème : Fêter un anniversaire. 18ème : L'horreur. 19ème : Un peu de ressentiment. <br/>20ème : Militantisme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anatomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tout ce qu'elle a pu voir en rêve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Corps de rêve  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** désir  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « anatomie »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

Clémentine sait comment c’est fait, une fille. Elle se connaît. Elle a vu son corps changer avec la puberté, ceux de ses amies, elle a suivi ses cours de biologie et d’éducation sexuelle. Tous les détails auxquels elle ne prêtait pas très attention, qui jusqu’ici faisaient juste partie du fond de la vie sans importance propre, tout à coup, s’imposent de manière insistante. 

Des rêves récurrents lui viennent où une autre explore son corps. Ce corps qu’elle habite depuis des années, qu’elle croyait connaître et maîtriser et qui presque du jour au lendemain lui lance des appels de parties qu’elle ignorait.  
Juste d’avoir croisé cette fille aux cheveux teints a éveillé au fond d’elle quelque chose de nouveau. Au creux de sa petite tête, les sensations imaginées en provenance de tout le reste de son corps prennent le pas sur ses pensées raisonnées.  
De l’Autre il y a les mains, la bouche, les seins, et tout le corps au fur et à mesure. D’elle-même, la poitrine, le ventre… le bas-ventre, et puis le visage aussi, des caresses folles dans des endroits secrets et des caresses tendres sur les joues, sur les lèvres.  
La symétrie n’est pas parfaite : si elles sont deux filles, leurs corps ne sont pas identiques pour autant et dans ses rêves Clémentine est uniquement passive. 

Quand ces rêves arrivent, Clémentine les nie d’abord, et puis assez vite abandonne la lutte. Elle accepte ses désirs ; c’est plus facile bien sûr si c’est l’Autre qui les domine et pas elle-même qui les lance. Elle cesse même de se poser des questions dessus : après tout c’est bien agréable. C’était choquant la première fois, elle s’était réveillée en se demandant ce qu’il lui arrivait. Depuis elle s’abandonne simplement au plaisir dans ces rêves délicieux à mesure qu’ils lui viennent, sans penser qu’ils pourraient avoir une contrepartie dans le monde éveillé. 

Le jour où il lui est enfin donné de réaliser ses rêves, elle se sent déjà en terrain connu. Il ne reste pas grand’ chose à complètement découvrir qu’elle n’ait déjà exploré à fond en imagination. Elle confronte la réalité à ses rêves… et c’est encore meilleur !


	2. Bien finir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réconciliation et projets d'avenir sur une plage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nouveau départ  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** et si ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tout est bien qui finit bien. »  
>  **Note :** paradoxalement, je suppose que c'est plus joli pour les gens qui n'ont pas encore lu la BD ? (lisez quand même la BD, la BD vaut tellement mieux !!)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

Tout va bien, réalise Clémentine. Valentin ne l’abandonnera jamais. Emma lui pardonne et la reprendra chez elle. Chez elles. Sa place en ce monde…  
Si Emma est à ses côtés elle pourra enfin lui dire sa faiblesse et s’en faire entendre. Ce qu’elle traîne depuis si longtemps maintenant, ça va pouvoir devenir du passé. Elle trouvera la force de laisser tout ça derrière elle. Avec un vrai soutien, elle devrait même ne plus avoir besoin de la béquille chimique ?

Une compagne aimante, un meilleur ami fidèle, un travail qu’elle apprécie : il ne manque rien à son bonheur. Ou peut-être… peut-être… Pour la continuité ? Clémentine ne s’est jamais complètement remise d’avoir dû rompre si brutalement avec ses parents. Comme eux avant elle, mais en espérant faire bien mieux qu’eux, elle se surprend à rêver à un bambin. Qui ressemblera à Emma. Un petit enfant avec deux mamans et beaucoup, beaucoup d’amour pour l’aider à grandir.

Quand elles seront de retour chez elles, il faudra qu’elle envisage d’en parler à Emma et voir si peut-être… Oh, elle ne va pas encore faire de projets, se demander comment ni même pourquoi d’ailleurs. Pour elle-même c’est déjà si soudain comme idée ! mais voir si c’est partagé, peut-être ?  
Elle va avoir trente ans et Emma les a passés, les années passent mais elles sont encore assez jeunes et ont tout leur temps… ou presque. En tout cas plusieurs années devant pour se décider, si elles se décident. 

Elles ont un beau passé derrière elles et des épisodes douloureux aussi à ne pas oublier mais après lesquels elles vont continuer. Leur couple a vu le pire et a tenu le choc. Le meilleur va se poursuivre. Pourquoi pas une nouveauté, alors…  
La bruine se lève sur la plage mais l’avenir est radieux. Face à l’infini mouvant de l’océan, tel leur amour, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?


	3. Ces jours là

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux filles ensemble, sans mystère l'une pour l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ces jours là  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** domestique   
> **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Lunaire »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

À vivre ensemble Emma et Clémentine apprennent à se connaître de façon intime, et d’une intimité qui n’est pas seulement celle du sexe. Partager leur vie domestique c’est partager des détails personnels. 

Deux filles ensemble n’ont pas grand’ chose de secret l’une pour l’autre. Seulement, pour ce qui est du sexe, de la lessive, de l’humeur générale certains mois, ils faut qu’elles composent avec leurs deux cycles. Parce qu’en plus ils ne sont pas coordonnés. Heh non, la poésie romantique d’être parfaitement accordées l’une à l’autre et/ou à la Lune féminine n’a pas frappé à leur porte. Et alors ?

Comme deux sœurs, deux amies, deux colocataires le feraient, elles partagent serviettes ou tampons. Comme amantes, elles affrontent en plus la question d’oser ou non y mettre les doigts quand…  
He bien oui : elles ne sont pas purs esprits, elles ont un corps capable de donner et recevoir du plaisir et capable aussi d’autres fonctions plus prosaïques. Il faut bien faire avec. L’Ange de Bleu est aussi humaine, Clémentine n’est pas une plante verte.  
Et le désir ne décroît pas toujours avec la chute cyclique des hormones. Alors, oui, non, peut-être, l’une oui l’autre non, ça dépend des fois…


	4. Dans la peau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son cœur, son corps, son âme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle l'a dans la peau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Bien dans sa peau »  
>  **Avertissements:** inhérents au début de leur relation  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Elle l’a dans la peau, cette petite brune de la Grand’ Place, sa Clémentine, son fruit défendu, se dit Emma. Elle est encore bien jeune mais déjà plus si naïve, et si mignonne !   
Ensemble elles partagent des conversations passionnantes. Elle y apporte un côté raffraîchissant : elle ne se prend pas la tête comme les amis de Sabine, et puis elle a un côté très mature aussi, tellement que parfois elle en oublie son âge. 

Quand elle s’en rappelle elle se dit que ça n’est pas très correct : Clémentine est encore mineure ; plus pour très longtemps c’est vrai, et elle a déjà l’âge de prendre ce genre de décision si elle le souhaite. Mais quand même. Et surtout… il y a toujours Sabine.  
Ça a commencé de façon bien innocente donc elle n’avait rien à se reprocher, rien à cacher. Mais depuis que leur relation a évolué… Voilà : elle l’aime.   
Ça n’est pas juste du désir et plus juste de l’amitié. Elle l’aime. 

Est-ce que l’amour excuse tout, voilà une discussion qui serait intéressante à avoir. Enfin, tout est intéressant avec elle, tout est exaltant. Pas juste le sexe, mais le sexe aussi. Quand elle pense à Clémentine Emma se sent excitée comme rarement. Elle a l’impression d’être de nouveau ado elle aussi. Ça fait longtemps qu’avec Sabine ça n’est plus comme ça…

C’est incroyable. Clémentine est encore une débutante, pas très douée, mais elle en a tellement envie elle aussi et elle apprend. Dès la première fois… C’était déjà satisfaisant de lui faire l’amour, de lui faire plaisir ; Emma n’attendait pas en recevoir autant en retour. Et puis…  
Elle l’aide à découvrir ce qui lui fera le plus de bien, et trouve encore moyen de découvrir de nouvelles choses elle-même. Des choses belles, des choses douces, des choses palpitantes…  
Avec elle, son cœur et tout son corps s’enflamment. Chaque centimètre, chaque millimètre carré de sa peau et jusqu’au plus infime tréfond de son cerveau. Jusqu’à son âme : si elle doutait de son existence jusqu’ici, elle en est désormais certaine.


	5. Épouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rôle qu'elle remplit auprès d'elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tu quitteras ton père et ta mère pour t’attacher à ton épouse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « big spoon/little spoon »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 202

Plus âgée et plus expérimentée, Emma a tendance à vouloir prendre la responsabilité pour tout ce qui concerne Clémentine. Au début de leur relation, elle refusait l’idée clichée d’être la femme plus âgée qui vient débaucher une petite jeune fille innocente. Depuis la nuit terrible où les parents de Clém’ l’ont jetée dehors et où Clém’ a choisi de prendre son parti contre eux, Emma se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé.

Elle blâme avant tout la stupidité et la méchanceté de Fabienne et Daniel et aimerait affirmer que Clémentine ne méritait pas une famille pareille, que mieux valait couper les ponts… ça reste ses parents, qui lui ont fait trop de mal, trop brusquement et trop tôt. Et tout ça, à cause… de pas de chance, et de sa propre imprudence ?  
Du coup, elle s’applique à les remplacer, à être la partenaire idéale qui sera toujours là pour guider et soutenir Clémentine, pour l’aider à acquérir son indépendance et pour l’aimer. 

Et Clémentine, perdue, sans ressource, dont les autres amis ne peuvent rien pour elle dans cette situation, et désespérément amoureuse, n’a d’autre choix que d’abord s’en remettre totalement, et ensuite se forcer à grandir plus vite que prévu.


	6. Faites l'amour pas la guerre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma ne pense pas à mal. Emma ne pense jamais à mal, apparemment. Clémentine, si, et ça la ronge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sans penser à mal  
>  **Auteur :** ylmalurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** romangst   
> **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 500+

« Pourquoi être hostile ? demande Emma à Clémentine encore visiblement bouleversée. Quel mal t’ai-je fait ? »  
Comment si elle ne le savait pas ! Clémentine bute sur cette évidence.   
« Devant mes amies… elles trouvent que tu racoles. Pour quoi je passe maintenant ! »  
Emma accuse le coup et rebondit dessus :  
« Quelqu’un d’ouvert d’esprit qui ne se laisse pas bouffer par les préjugés, j’aurais cru. Quel mal y a-t-il ? » insiste-t-elle.  
Clémentine craque; 

« J’ai peur. D’être rejetée. Par mes amis, ça c’est fait.   
\- Que valait leur amitié, dans ce cas ?  
\- C’est tout ce que je connaissais !  
\- Tu es jeune et tu as tout ton temps pour faire d’autres rencontres.   
\- Par mes parents. Je… je n’imagine pas que ça puisse arriver.  
\- Tu sais qu’ils t’aimeront quoi qu’il arrive ? »

Clémentine ne répond plus, bloquée par la suite de ses pensées. Le reste, elle ne sait pas l’avouer.   
_J’ai peur de ce que tu fais naître en moi. Cette part d’inconnu, la violence de mes propres désirs !  
La différence sur laquelle pèse le regard des autres et mon propre regard aussi.  
C’est si soudain, je n’avais jamais pensé avant que je pourrais être… différente.   
Et j’ai peur, enfin, d’être rejetée_ par toi. _Si je te dis ce que je ressens vraiment…  
Je ne peux pas…_

« Puis-je vraiment être ton amie ? finit-elle par demander.  
\- Je dirais même que tu l’es déjà, assure Emma. En tout cas, tu es une connaissance agréable et j’espère bien qu’on arrive à faire en sorte que de devenir amies.   
\- Mais. Je suis tellement plus jeune que toi. »

Emma rit :  
« Allons, je ne suis pas si vieille, quand même !  
\- Et surtout trop pleine de ces préjugés que tu es fière de briser.  
\- La preuve que non ; je trouve qu’ils tombent bien facilement. Tu n’as pas peur de remettre en question ce que tu sais, ce que tu penses et te faire ta propre opinion. Ce sont de sacrés qualités. »  
 _Et pleine encore de ces désirs interdits…_

« Tu as Sabine.  
\- Et alors ? Elle peut se montrer salement jalouse de mes fréquentations, mais j’ai le droit d’être amie avec qui je veux sans qu’elle ait besoin de penser à mal, quand même ! »

_Et moi je pense à tellement, tellement de mal quand je pense à toi… c’est à dire tout le temps._  
Tu as Sabine et moi j’ai… j’avais mes amies, ça fait deux mondes qui n’auraient pas dû se rencontrer. Pourtant c’est arrivé et maintenant je ne sais plus où j’en suis. Dans mes rêves je suis ton amante et je n’essaie même plus de faire semblant.   
J’ai peur que ça se voit dans le vrai monde aussi. Ne le vois-tu pas quand je te parle ? J’ai l’impression que tes yeux bleus lisent en moi comme en un livre ouvert.  
Je t’aime et je n’en reviens pas. J’ai peur. Aide-moi, fais moi oublier ça ! 

Emma tend la main et serre celle de Clémentine, pour l’encourager. C’est juste ce dont elle avait besoin pour retrouver la force de faire sortir les mots qui comptent :  
« C’est vrai. On ne fait absolument rien de mal. Au contraire, c’est tellement bien d’être avec toi. »


	7. Grapiller des moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refaire le monde... et faire leur vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rêver encore  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** leur activité non-sexuelle favorite   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

Il n’y a pas si longtemps, elles passaient des heures à refaire le monde et à parler d’amour, à se faire l’amour avec les yeux, la voix et leur imagination. Passer aux choses réelles n’a pas changé ça ; elles continuaient à alterner ébats et débats et c’était si bon. 

Depuis qu’elles vivent ensemble, les préoccupations de la vie quotidienne sont venues s’y ajouter. Avant de refaire le monde, il faut faire les courses, la cuisine, la vaisselle, le ménage, la lessive...  
Entre ses études et son travail d’appoint, Clémentine n’a plus le temps pour les grandes envolées intellectuelles et ça lui manque durement.   
Elle écoute toujours Emma lui parler de son travail et de ses grandes idées, mais n’a plus l’énergie pour y entrer vraiment. C’est devenu une berceuse, un miroitement de rêve pour dans plusieurs années, quand elle aura de nouveau du temps à elle. Un espoir auquel s’accrocher...


	8. Horaires de vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passage indispensable chaque jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le rituel de la douche  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Emma et Clémentine  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** qui prend toute l'eau chaude le matin   
> **Nombre de mots :** 350

Son nouvel emploi du temps est bien dur à tenir pour Clémentine. Du jour au lendemain elle s’est retrouvée catapultée de lycéenne insouciante en étudiante en galère. Il faut désormais qu’elle prenne soin d’elle-même. Emma l’aide à trouver un logement, un petit boulot, bien sûr, et veille sur elle, mais sans la couver. Une amoureuse, ça n’est pas une seconde mère. Elle est sa partenaire, pas une poule entretenue.  
Elle se lève le matin encore abrutie de sommeil, compte sur une douche bien chaude pour se réveiller, essayant de ne penser ni au temps qu’elle perd ni à la facture d’eau. Ensuite elle a à peine le temps de déjeuner avant de filer en cours. Sa journée ne se termine pas avec le dernier ; elle doit ensuite faire ses heures de caisse au supermarché, et ne peut réviser ses notes qu’une fois de retour chez elle, si tard le soir, si fatiguée. 

Emma, elle, jouit de journées mieux aménagées, plus souples : moins de cours directement dans l’école, plus de travail personnel à fournir. En contrepartie, elle a aussi moins de stabilité. Elle est déjà dans l’avenir à construire, sans plus grand’ chose de bien tracé. À elle de ne pas se laisser prendre au piège de cette illusion de liberté et de tout fournir en temps et en heure, et sans se décourager des échecs ni même des silences.   
Le seul point domestique sur lequel elle se montre intraitable, tant pis pours les écarts que la « vie d’artiste » que ses collègues se permettent de tolérer, c’est d’être toujours présentable quand Clémentine rentre harassée de sa journée, peu importe à quelle point Emma elle-même peut se sentir fatiguée ou découragée. Même si ça veut dire d’avoir traîné toute la journée et de ne le faire que le soir, presque au dernier moment. Elle maintiendra cette apparence vaille que vaille !


	9. Insignifiants détails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand on s'installe ensemble, il faut se mettre d'accord sur quelques points...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La couleur des rideaux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle elles s’engueulent   
> **Nombre de mots :** 175

Il y a toujours dans leurs discussions des sujets très sérieux. Comme l’impact de l’homophobie transmise par les parents et internalisée, le fait d’avoir coupé les ponts, la dimension publique et privée donnée à leur couple, l’inquiétude pour l’avenir, les choix de carrière, le souvenir de Sabine et les mauvais sentiments associés… 

Il y a les scènes de ménage ridicules. De n’avoir pas pris le temps de faire la vaisselle, de ne pas arriver à décider du menu du jour : mais prends un peu sur toi, zut !, d’avoir oublié quel tel assaisonnement ne plaisait pas tellement…  
Et puis il y a la question de la couleur des rideaux dans leur nouvel appartement. Sans que ça remette en cause tous les autres aspects de leur vie commune, c’est un point d’achoppement. 

\- Non ça c’est vraiment trop moche.  
\- Allons, ils ne sont pas si pire !  
\- Si. Je ne peux pas te faire l’amour dans un cadre si déplaisant !  
\- He ben on n’a plus qu’à les rouvrir en grand s’ils te déplaisent tant…  
\- Mais ça va pas, non ?


	10. Japonais à emporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clémentine à d'autres soucis à se faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur place et sans s’emporter  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** quel genre de resto ils prennent à emporter/font livrer  
>  **Note :** influencé par _La vie d’Adèle_ … oops ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Les amis d’Emma se répartissent entre activistes polyvalents qui se battent à la fois pour les droits humains et pour la planète, et entre snobs qui choisissent leurs combats. Quand ils présentent à Clémentine l’option nouvelle de se faire livrer des sushi à domicile, elle ne sait pas quoi en penser. Les poissons menacés de disparition, ça ne la concerne pas directement. Le côté gourmet ne lui parle pas beaucoup non plus, effacé derrière l’exotique. 

Pendant des années elle a dû faire très attention à son budget et même prendre une pizza à emporter était déjà un écart : pour elle ce débat fait partie d’un autre monde. Pour marquer une occasion et prendre soin de leur couple, elle préférerait un tête-à-tête dans un petit restaurant plus traditionnel.   
Ou, quand elles reviennent de chez les parents d’Emma, elle regrette les siens. Ils étaient des hôtes déplorables mais c’était sa famille.


	11. Kleenex & Mr Propre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faire place nette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout balayer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « qui s’occupe en majorité du ménage »   
> **Nombre de mots :** 200

Quand Clémentine vient habiter chez Emma, les choses sont claires dès le début pour toutes les deux et c’est Emma qui insiste le plus dessus : elle ne sera pas une femme entretenue. Elles seront partenaires. Amoureuses et colocataires.   
Parce que Clémentine se retrouve dans une telle galère, qu’elle va devoir du jour au lendemain subvenir à ses besoins et qu’elle espère quand même continuer ses études, le boulot d’appoint qu’elle trouvera ne lui permettra pas de vivre seule. Emménager tout de suite à deux diminuera le coût de la vie pour toutes deux, mais rend les choses un peu compliquées. Parce qu’un peu trop précipitées. Qu’elles auraient aimé avoir plus de temps devant elles pour envisager cette vie commune, future… qui devient immédiate. Et très réelle. 

Emma a tendance à envoyer promptement balader le passé, à vouloir oublier aussitôt tout ce qui est devenu impossible, à faire le ménage dans sa tête aussi bien que dans sa vie. Et, bousculée par toutes les obligations du quotidien, Clémentine n’a pas le temps de regarder s’accumuler la moindre arrière-pensée. Pour aller de l’avant, sur la même route, les regrets sont vite essuyés et jetés, et leur nouvelle place sera tenue nette !


	12. Loft Story, ou...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On ne regardera pas Koh-lanta ! - ...et pourquoi pas ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce soir à la télé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** qui décide de ce qu’elles regardent à la télé  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Emma est plutôt branchée documentaires et films d’auteur. Clémentine aimait les films d’auteur autrefois, quand elle avait le temps ; maintenant elle a tendance à s’endormir avant la fin et regretter ensuite la soirée manquée. Quel gâchis…  
Avant, elle se promettait de ne jamais tomber dans la même beaufitude que ses parents et regarder les téléfilms nullaches du peuple. Mais c’était avant. Maintenant, quand elle rentre de ses journées, elle veut juste se vider la tête.

Voici l’époque de la télé-réalité, des premiers jeux en immersion, du voyeurisme par écran interposé. Emma et Clémentine sont d’accord pour vilipender Loft Story et Maillon Faible. Quand commence Koh-Lanta en revanche, le débat se rouvre. Contre, sans opinion, ça ne fait pas de mal d’admirer les efforts, voire les corps des participant/es ?

(...contre, parce que ça relance un débat féministe du regard sur les corps, l’objectification et le consentement éclairé.)


	13. Manifestations diverses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout doit être manifestation, apparemment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sphère privée, sphère publique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish   
> **Gradation :** PG  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** qui insiste toujours pour sortir un peu pour changer  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Le problème avec les grandes idées d’Emma, soupire régulièrement Clémentine, c’est qu’avec elle tout doit être politique. Et si cet engagement entier lui semblait fascinant quand elle était adolescente, maintenant, elle trouve que ça lui mange le temps qu’elles pourraient passer ensemble, juste l’une avec l’autre, sans aucune tierce personne ni morale ni physique pour leur tenir la chandelle.

Quand elles vont voir un film au cinéma, que ça soit pour passer un bon moment en plus de soutenir un auteur. Si elles veulent s’offrir un dîner au restaurant, choisir l’endroit en fonction de la qualité du service et pas des inclinations politiques du patron. Et s’il faut carrément descendre dans la rue manifester, que ça soit pour faire avancer une cause juste et importante en laquelle on croit, pas juste pour le plaisir de râler contre tout et n’importe quoi et de causer des problèmes aux gens qu’on désapprouve !


	14. Nues sous les draps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais non ça n'est pas finir comme sa mère !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sous les draps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 10\. qui prend toutes les couvertures  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

C’est tellement bon de coucher ensemble… de partager à deux le sexe, et le sommeil qui suit. Emma et Clémentine s’endorment nues, lovées l’une contre l’autre. À partager les mêmes draps, elles n’usent pas beaucoup leurs pyjamas. Selon les nuits l’une utilise le bras, le sein, parfois la cuisse de l’autre comme oreiller.   
Et puis de bouger plus tard au cours de la nuit il arrive que l’une d’elles se réveille en ayant froid, parce qu’elle s’est un peu éloignée. Il faut alors se battre pour récupérer un bout de couverture, si retourner se loger entre ses bras n’est pas possible sans réveiller sa tendre moitié…

C’est au petit matin que les choses se compliquent, lorsqu’il faut bien quitter le nid de douceur du lit et affronter la fraîcheur de la chambre pour se lever. Pas de fausse modestie sous un regard aimant, mais une question de confort : seulement, ça ne se fait pas de voler le drap pour se protéger du froid le temps de se traîner jusqu’à la salle de bain… en abandonnant son aimée nue et seule sur leur matelas.  
Clémentine investit donc dans ce qu’Emma appelle en plaisant un peignoir de rombière, désuet mais pratique…


	15. Oh non !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chauffage qui pète en plein hiver ? oh non c’est pas vrai…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des incidents comme ça  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine  & Emma  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** o9. qui appelle le propriétaire/le concierge quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 303

La tuile, oh la méga tuile ! Le chauffage en panne au milieu de l’hiver.   
Après avoir tenté en vain de le remettre, le réflexe suivant, même sans y croire, est de vérifier que les factures sont payées : par acquis de conscience. Le prélèvement mensuel est automatique et il n’y a rien à signaler d’anormal sur le relevé de compte.   
Il n’y a pas de fuite visible heureusement, de gaz ni d’eau… mais ça ne marche plus. Et il fait froid. Froid et surtout humide : l’hiver lillois est pluvieux. Prétexte pour se coller ensemble sous la même couverture ? Pas maintenant !  
Clémentine se charge de voir avec les voisins s’ils ont le même problème ; elle revient bredouille.   
\- Non c’est juste nous. 

Reste donc à appeler le syndic pour savoir quel chauffagiste attitré contacter. La suite c’est Emma qui s’en chargera. Après s’être battue pour obtenir un rendez-vous urgent… pour deux jours après, elle doit faire le pied de grue deux heures dans l’appartement glacial, passé l’horaire convenu. Puis le chauffagiste rappelle pour signaler que finalement le rendez-vous est reporté au lendemain.   
Pendant tout ce temps, son atelier est invivable ; impossible d’y travailler. Tout ça de temps perdu ! Quelle chance pour Clémentine qu’au lycée les salles soient correctement chauffées, mais en attendant, Emma n’a plus qu’à accumuler de la mauvaise humeur. Elle se force à passer du temps dans la cuisine parce qu’utiliser le four apporte un minimum de chaleur, mais ça la frustre quand même. Quand Clémentine rentre de ses journées de boulot, elle n’est pas dupe de l’origine réelle du chocolat chaud servi et des plats préparés d’avance. 

C’est seulement quand le chauffage revient enfin, trois jours plus tard, qu’elles se retrouvent assez contentes pour se rouler à deux sous la couette et se réconforter.


	16. Pains, œufs, lait, fatigue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie des autres qui défile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pain œufs lait fatigue…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** domestique/doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** qui se rappelle d'acheter du lait  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Une journée de cours à la fac suivie d’une soirée de boulot à la caisse. Clémentine voit passer sur son tapis roulant les provisions des autres. Elle sourit machinalement, lit les totaux, compte la monnaie et coche mentalement les choses à faire sur sa propre liste.   
Les notes à repasser d’urgences, et celles qui peuvent attendre. Est-ce qu’Emma aura étendu la lessive en se levant ; la dernière fois elle est restée oubliée dans la machine toute la journée. Et aura-t-elle pensé à racheter du pain frais, il n’en restait plus beaucoup ce matin…

Beaucoup de responsabilités domestiques tombent sur Emma plutôt que Clémentine à cause de leurs horaires décalés. Elle a pourtant cours elle aussi, aux Beaux-Arts, et à côté de ça, entre les animations en extra – il y a toujours quelqu’un dans le réseau qu’elle développe pour proposer quelque chose – et puis il y a bien sûr ses projets de création personnelle. Elle est très occupée aussi ; ça se voit moins, et pourtant ! Elle peut s’organiser différemment mais n’est pas vraiment plus libre : si elle laisse passer l’heure elle se retrouve coincée pour beaucoup de choses.  
La vie de Clémentine est plus structurée ; ce que la fac lui offre comme souplesse, son travail le remplit aussitôt. Tout était plus facile au lycée, se dit-elle aujourd’hui. Ses parents s’occupaient de tout ; elle croyait avoir des soucis mais ça n’était rien à côté de ce à quoi elle fait face maintenant. Elle croyait aussi que le changement en devenant adulte ça serait quelqu’un dans son lit toute la nuit, oui, juste ça. He ben… Que la vraie vie d’adulte est compliquée !

Client suivant… Ah. Et il faudra qu’elle prenne une bouteille de lait frais en quittant son poste, aussi. Le longue conservation c’est moins bon…


	17. Quand revient le mois d'octobre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un an de plus, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au mois d’octobre...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine (/Emma)  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « avec un de plus » pour 7_couples   
> **Nombre de mots :** 500+

12 octobre 1997. Joyeux anniversaire, Clémentine ? Non, cet anniversaire n’a pas grand’ chose de joyeux. Un an de plus est passé par rapport à... quoi ? Quatre mois ont passé depuis que sa vie a basculé. La fracture en plein milieu rend difficile à apprécier l’année entière écoulée. 

\- Tu es majeure maintenant !   
Et elle est émancipée depuis plusieurs mois déjà.   
\- Tu as le droit légal de prendre tes propres décisions.  
Elle n’a plus besoin de ruser avec les autorisations parentales, c’est vrai. Une chance que pour aller passer son bac à la fin de l’année elle n’ait de toute façon besoin de rien de particulier. Et pour s’inscrire en fac d’ici un an... Oh, elle a le temps de voir venir. 

Ça fait déjà une paire d’années qu’elle s’estimait assez grande, assez mature... pour prendre la décision de coucher avec Emma : ça ne se discutera pas. Et quelques mois celle de la suivre quand ses parents l’ont chassée de la maison, de faire en sorte qu’ils la chassent elle aussi, les laisser la renier...   
Emma a libéré son cœur avec ces paroles : Il n’y a que l’amour pour sauver le monde, et à ce moment là il n’y avait que son amour pour lui sauver la vie. Il lui a fallu s’en remettre entièrement à elle, à ses parents, et apprendre très vite à compter sur elle même. Trouver un petit boulot qui accepte une mineure sans trop regarder, se débrouiller pour continuer les études, finir le lycée...  
Il n’est pas vraiment question de fêter cet anniversaire, cet âge si important qu’il aurait fallu pouvoir célébrer. 

Un an de plus au compteur, qu’est-ce que ça change...  
Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne lui demande plus de carte d’identité dans les bars : ça pourrait être son tour de payer un verre à Emma. Si elle arrive à mettre assez de côté pour s’offrir une virée.   
\- Tu as la possibilité d’entrer dans un sex-shop si tu veux, taquine l’ami Valentin.   
Mais pour quoi faire ? Elle n’en a pas envie. Elle tout ce qu’il lui faut en Emma.   
Et elle aurait l’âge de se marier... si seulement elle avait un fiancé. Si c’était pour un garçon qu’elle avait quitté la maison et que depuis, il lui aurait enfin passé la bague au doigt : est-ce que ses parents la laisseraient revenir maintenant ? Peut-être, peut-être pas.   
Mais il n’y aura jamais de garçon dans sa vie ; du haut de ses dix-huit ans et malgré son manque d’expérience Clémentine le jure. Elle ne se mariera jamais.

*

12 octobre 1998. 19 ans c’est un bel âge. Un an de plus a changé beaucoup de choses, pour le mieux.  
Son bac en poche, Clémentine poursuit ses études supérieures. Emma lance sa carrière. Cette fois, elles ont de quoi se réjouir vraiment.  
Elle a tenu, elles ont tenu tout ce temps. Ça n’a pas toujours facile, mais Clémentine a fait en sorte de ne jamais regretter. Qu’est-ce que ça change, alors ? C’est devenu de toute façon plus facile avec le temps et ça va continuer à s’améliorer. 


	18. Ruines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin brutale de quinze ans de vie commune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La ruine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 11\. qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout  
>  **Note :** j'ai détesté _La vie d'Adèle_ et dedans c'est l'équivalent de cette scène qui a dû être le plus difficile à voir et entendre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700

Certains disent que si on trompe au moins il ne faut pas que ça se sache ; que ce qu’on ne sait pas ne nous blesse pas. D’autres préfèrent l’honnêteté comme essentielle et professent qu’il vaut mieux avouer. Mais ensuite, si on n’arrive pas à pardonner et à faire à nouveau confiance…  
Quand Clémentine commet un impair, les choses tournent très vite au vinaigre. Elle affirme que c’était un accident, qu’il n’y avait pas de sentiments, qu’il n’y aura pas de conséquence et essaie désespérément, sans minimiser sa faute, d’expliquer les choses. Emma catastrophée ne peut pas l’entendre et se laisse juste submerger par la colère. 

Comment ça a pu arriver ! Mais enfin, elle n’était donc pas heureuse ?  
Elle lui a tout donné, elle prenait soin d’elle, elles avaient une belle vie ensemble. Ou elle croyait qu’elles avaient… est-ce que tout ça n’était qu’un mensonge ?  
Et avec un mec, en plus !  
Et est-ce que ça n’est pas pire encore d’avoir fait ça pour le cul, sans amour ?  
Dégoûtée, écœurée au-delà de tout… Ça fait si mal. Elle l’aimait tant ; trahie, la douleur est à la mesure du bonheur tout à coup brisé. 

Prise de rage et de dégoût, Emma décide de tout jeter d’un coup : elle et ses souvenirs ! C’est tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute entièrement sur l’autre, de privilégier sa propre douleur sans voir celle de l’autre. Essayer de prendre en compte un point de vue opposé, c’est pour l’instant hors de sa portée.   
Une valise qui traîne lui tombe sous la main, quelques affaires de première nécessité jetées à la va-vite dedans et une porte claque. Ça résonne dans le couloir de l’immeuble comme dans l’entrée de l’appartement, plus fort encore que les cris qui ont précédé et les suppliques qui suivent encore.   
Elles restent chacune de leur côté à sangloter, à se lamenter sur ce qui vient de se briser, mais la porte ne se rouvrira pas.

Il y a quinze ans de ça une autre porte à claqué. C’est Emma que les parents de Clémentine ont jetée à la rue pour avoir débauché leur fille, et Clémentine a préféré la suivre, se faire renier par eux, que de les laisser simplement faire.  
C’est au tour d’Emma aujourd’hui de jeter Clémentine de leur appartement, de sa vie, pour s’être débauchée avec… Ah.

Les doutes l’envahissent petit à petit.  
Depuis combien de temps lui mentait-elle.  
Combien de temps lui aurait-elle menti encore.  
Aurait-elle fini par le ramener ici.  
Aurait-elle fini par la quitter.  
Aurait-elle été plus heureuse avec lui.  
Avec un homme.  
Cet homme  
Ou n’importe lequel.  
Quand elles se sont connues Emma croyait Clémentine hétéro. Elle a joué le rôle de la lesbienne plus âgée qui lui a permis d’ouvrir son placard. Mais si Clémentine n’était pas lesbienne tout compte fait, si les mauvaises langues avaient raison, si elle s’était méprise, aveuglée, qu’elle avait commis une erreur en la suivant et ne soit ensuite restée avec elle tout ce temps que parce que… pauvre petite, jetée à la porte par ses parents elle n’avait plus d’autre solution que continuer à la suivre, ou se retrouver simplement à la rue.  
Si elles avaient commis depuis le début une monumentale erreur…

Clémentine était arrivée avec rien, que les habits qu’elle avait sur le dos, enfilés à la va vite, et trois sous en poche. Elles ont construit leur nid petit à petit à partir de là.   
Emma vient de la rejeter avec à peine plus. Mais on n’efface pas comme ça quinze années de vie commune et il reste des affaires à elle partout. Encore de nombreux vêtements dans le placard. Des photos dans leur chambre, dans le salon, qu’Emma n’a pas le courage de brûler. Tel aliment dans le frigo que Clémentine affectionnait particulièrement et qu’Emma n’aime ni ne déteste, à laisser périmer. Son odeur entre leurs draps…  
Leurs.  
Clémentine jure ne pas l’y avoir amené, avoir laissé leur nid d’amour inviolé, mais elle a quand même ouvert une brèche. Et Emma ne sait pas si elle pourra faire de nouveau suffisamment confiance, à elle ou à qui que ce soit d’autre, pour rouvrir cette porte de sitôt.


	19. Si...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ses parents ont chassé Clémentine de leur vie, mais tant pis : si ça veut dire faire sa vie avec Emma désormais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça n’est pas à l’amour de s’incliner  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** amour/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « La tête haute » + contrainte accessoire « fierté » pour 31_jours > (1er juin ’13)  
>  **Prompt :** la Gay Pride à Lille  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200 (dialogue seulement)

\- M’en veux-tu ? De t’avoir arrachée à ta famille... et par simple maladresse ?

\- Non. Jamais. C’est affreux à penser de mes propres parents, mais... mais tant pis pour eux. S’ils ne peuvent pas accepter. S’ils ne peuvent pas m’accepter. Moi, toi, nous. 

\- Ça te rend triste. 

\- Oui. Déçue. Un peu amère. Mais pas en colère, ni même contre eux, et surtout pas contre toi.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Non. C’est à eux de l’être. Je ne t’en veux pas. Ne t’en veux pas non plus. Je ne veux pas être désolée de ce que je suis, de qui j’aime. Je n’ai pas honte. 

\- Es-tu sûre ?

\- C’est toi qui l’as dit : _il n’y a que l’amour pour sauver le monde_. Ça n’est pas à l’amour de s’incliner mais à la haine. Je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher. Je ne veux pas avoir à mentir. Je veux pouvoir t’aimer au grand jour, la tête haute, marcher main dans la main avec toi et t’embrasser.

\- Ah... l’enthousiasme de la jeunesse ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Tant que je serai avec toi : si, toujours si.

\- Toujours ?

\- Toujours. Je serai là pour toi. 

\- Parce que... tu te sens responsable ?

\- Parce que je t’aime, tout simplement. Ma Clémentine...

\- Emma...


	20. Toute sa vie ou presque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas que le militantisme est toute la vie d'Emma, mais une bonne partie quand même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** …Même à la Braderie ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Clémentine & Emma  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 23, « _the couple you like writing/creating content for most of all_ » pour Femslash February (le couple pour lequel j’aime le plus écrire de la fic)  
>  ~~ **Notes :** parce que chauviniiisme !~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Emma prépare la Braderie avec effervescence : elle sera sur un stand Porte de Paris.  
Clémentine s’en étonne un peu ;  
« Les artistes peuvent y avoir une place ? parce que c’est près des antiquaires ?  
\- Oh, non. Ça n’est pas pour m’exposer moi personnellement, c’est pour la visibilité ! »

Car même à la Braderie, elle milite et s’est portée volontaire pour aider à tenir le stand des Flamands Roses, distribuer brochures, explications et préservatifs entre les associations humanitaires et les partis politiques. Même s’ils étaient un peu réticents à avoir une _femme_ en vitrine, ils préfèrent butch – ah les préjugés à démonter même en interne !  
(Heureusement, Sabine n’était pas intéressée. Se montrer oui, faire le pied de grue des heures et répéter trente-six fois la même chose, non.)

Clémentine préférerait chiner quelques rues plus loin : il y a toujours des livres dans le coin. Comme elle n’a plus beaucoup le temps de lire pour se divertir, à quoi bon les acheter neufs ? elle préfère donner une deuxième chance oubliés pas cher. Et puis par là, il y a des chances qu’elle croise des amies perdues de vue depuis longtemps et en profiter pour passer un de temps avec elles. 

Ou elles pourraient se prendre la journée ensemble et s’amuser à la Foire aux Manèges ?  
« Oh, non, il y a bien trop de monde ! »  
Même le parc de la Citadelle où elles ont passé tellement de temps à discuter de tout, de rien, du monde à refaire au début relation, avant même de réaliser qu’elles devenaient amoureuses l’une de l’autre ; est envahi des tentes des brocanteurs professionnels et ne saurait pas les accueillir pour un peu de calme. 

Autant rester chez soi, à écouter la rumeur de la foule dehors… comme tous les samedis soirs.


End file.
